


Stretching Your Wings

by Eriakit



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon!Khadgar, Fluff, Gen, Khadgos, Learning to Fly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medivh watched, entirely unimpressed, as the infant dragon leapt and rolled and tumbled about at his feet.</p><p>---</p><p>Medivh and Lothar try to teach Khadgos how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ogawdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/gifts).



> I am entirely unashamed of how fluffy this is.
> 
>  
> 
> [Everyone go look at Ren's art, which inspired this!](http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com/image/150011566533)

Medivh watched, entirely unimpressed, as the infant dragon - and hadn’t  _ that  _ been a surprise, both to learn of Khadgar’s true origins and to then find out how  _ young  _ he truly was - leapt and rolled and tumbled about at his feet. Had Lothar not explained what would happen, the sudden shift in attitude from curious, scholarly mage to rambunctious, playful whelp that accompanied Khadgar’s change in shape would have had him speechless. As it was, he was still rather confused, but he supposed that it made some kind of sense when one considered the different levels of physical development and -

“He really does need to learn, Medivh, and I’ve experience with training gryphon chicks, but it’s best if there’s at least a small amount of monkey see, monkey do involved.” Lothar paused, smirking. “Or  _ dragon  _ see, dragon do?”

Medivh switched from ~~fondly~~ irritably watching the whelp attempt to sneak up and pounce on the hem of his robes to glaring with all the icy, distant dismissal he could muster at the man across the desk from him. Lothar didn’t so much as flinch, the utter  _ bastard _ . “And you want  _ me  _ to teach him?”

Lothar shrugged. “I’ve seen you turn into a bird - “

“ _ Raven _ .”

“- before, you’re closer to him in size and it should go more smoothly than it did with the gryphons.” Before Medivh could draw breath to ask, Lothar winced and continued. “He’s terrified of the gryphons. We’ve tried. Poor Padswift just wanted to get a look at him, and instead we had to put out two fires and calm everyone down, before finding Khadgar under a bucket in the tack room.”

Medivh refused to be charmed. But, he supposed, it did make  _ some  _ sense. He let out a gusty, resigned sigh. “Very well. Nab the brat, will you?”

Lothar’s squawked “What,  _ now _ ?” was ignored as Medivh swept gracefully out of the room and made his way to the gardens. It was a pleasant - if horridly bright - day, the winds weren’t too strong, and the gardens had plenty of tables and benches from which the whelp could launch himself. It would do for now, if only to see just how bad young Trust was at basic perambulation.

Lothar came stomping through the doors a few moments later, a rotund, blue, scaly rear over one shoulder, a hand holding the whelp in place and the whelp’s tail wrapped around his wrist. Medivh huffed, lips twitching. Lothar caught sight of him and came over, eyes narrowing at Medivh’s poorly-concealed amusement. He set the whelp on the grass - after a moment of dislodging dragon claws from leather - and Medivh waved him back.

Taking a deep breath, Medivh swiftly and seamlessly shifted into his raven form. The whelp - now slightly larger than him - screeched and tumbled backward with surprise. Lothar seemed ready to jump in and grab Khadgar should he panic and spout flame, but it wasn’t necessary. A few moments later Medivh had two large, fascinated eyes locked onto him as Khadgar laid his head on the ground and practically  _ vibrated  _ with curiosity.

Medivh hopped up onto one of the nearby benches, leaving Lothar to lift Khadgar and settle him to the side. Medivh nodded at Lothar, and so the lesson began. Lothar explained the ins and outs of it whilst Medivh provided the visual examples. It was the basics; launching, gliding, flapping. Lothar made adjustments to the lesson to account for the physical differences, and Khadgar seemed entirely focused. Medivh was certain the whelp would be flying come sundown, at least for short distances.

His hopes were dashed when, after an hour or so of explanation and example, the whelp launched himself perfectly into the air -

and landed with a thump on the grass, before rolling rear-over-ear until he hit the base of a tree.

As Lothar rushed to the aid of the teary-eyed,  _ meep- _ ing whelp, Medivh sighed, ruffling his feathers into place. Perhaps it would take a bit longer than that, after all.

 


End file.
